world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071414tethyseddy
06:11 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 18:11 -- 06:11 CG: Hello? 06:11 GA: | Hello. | 06:11 CG: Nice to see you're online. 06:12 GA: | I usually am. | 06:12 CG: I need to ask you something. 06:12 GA: | Okay. | 06:12 CG: You ever had a suspicion about another person online? 06:13 GA: | I suppose I have. | 06:13 CG: I'm having suspicions about someone I just had a game of chess with. 06:13 GA: | Oh? Who? | 06:14 CG: A person named Thiago. 06:16 CG: Dunno who to talk to about it. 06:20 CG: First they came off as rather humble and overworked, then after a game of chess there was this underlying sensation of misdirection and ulterior motives. 06:20 GA: | Oh, yeah, that's Thiago for you. | 06:20 GA: | He doesn't make friends. Everything with him is just a game to advance his agenda. | 06:20 CG: Agenda? What agenda is that? 06:21 GA: | I dunno, but he's got some evil plans or something against the empress. | 06:21 GA: | I'd stay away from him if I were you. | 06:22 CG: Hmm... 06:22 CG: Sadly I already gave away a bit of my thought process. 06:23 CG: Now I just got to play dumb. 06:23 GA: | Or just ignore him. The sensible thing to do. | 06:23 CG: Oh then he'd catch on I know something. 06:23 CG: If he did he'd probably plot some way to get back at me. 06:23 CG: Or I can overthink it and Imagine he's in a position where he can. 06:24 GA: | Firstly, I don't think he knows anyone else even has a brain. | 06:24 GA: | Second, I doubt he'd be able to get back at you in any real way. | 06:24 CG: So he thinks he's the only genius. 06:24 GA: | Probably. I don't know. | 06:25 GA: | I don't really pay much attention in our conversations. Usually doing something else, like training. | 06:25 CG: Oh right, the guard. 06:25 CG: I always wondered what the whole training thing is like. 06:26 GA: | Big room. Full of things. Run around. Shoot hookshots. | 06:26 GA: | Try to get through the obstacle course faster than last time. Try to defeat all of the training dummies faster than last time. | 06:26 GA: | Mess around with grappling hooks. | 06:27 CG: You're lucky to be in that situation really. At least you get to be working out and keeping active. 06:28 GA: | Yeah. I'd refuse to do it, to be rebellious and all, but I actually quite enjoy getting better and better. | 06:30 CG: Bet you'd handle really well in an FLARP. 06:30 GA: | Eh. Maybe. | 06:31 CG: It's just from personal experience. I know my way well around quite a few corners. 06:32 GA: | Maybe someday I'll get into it. Join your team or whatever. | 06:33 CG: Who knows what may happen. 06:34 GA: | It's not too dangerous, is it? | 06:34 GA: | I wouldn't want to... get hurt and be unable to train for a while. | 06:36 CG: Oh don't worry. If you trainned well enough you can handle it. Consider it putting your training to practical use. 06:36 CG: It'd be a good first time to see how far you've gotten. 06:36 GA: | I don't know. I have a pretty busy schedule. | 06:36 GA: | And... lots to do. | 06:37 CG: If you say so. Being trained by great warriors does sound like quite a time exhausting thing. 06:38 GA: | Yeah. Sorry. Can't fit it in. Maybe someday. | 06:38 CG: Well alright. 06:41 GA: | Uh. So. I'm gonna be going now. Bye. | 06:42 CG: Bye. 06:42 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 18:42 --